


Fall of the Marked

by aizawaoffical



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawaoffical/pseuds/aizawaoffical
Summary: Twenty years ago, the King destroyed the race of the Energy elves because they were a “threat” to his “perfect” world. Now, there has been too many sightings for the Kings liking, and now it’s Aran Vallana’s job to hunt down someone who might not exist.
Kudos: 1





	Fall of the Marked

Chapter One: Introduction

In the beginning, there was an island, with one big volcano and one big mountain in the middle. This is Rehhone, and on the island of Rehhone, lived the elves. They were all the same, in the beginning, but like most living creatures they began to evolve. 

At first, it was magic. Just basic magic, able to boost and drain someone’s energy. Then, it was earth magic. Then fire, then air and water. But energy magic remained strong. There were still those without magic, but they were harder to come by. Soon enough, all of the elemental elves moved to different regions accros the island. The Earth elves, who are the biggest group of elementals, has a sprawling kingdom all across the side of the mountain. The fire elves, very accordingly, moved towards the volcano and lived basically all over it. The Air elves moved to the very tippy top of the mountain, where they rarely come down from. And the Water elves, of course, moved to the base of the mountain on the shore, to be next to the water. The Energy elves lived everywhere in those four kingdoms, for most of them could control both energy and one of the elements. 

They lived in harmony for a great while, until the beginning of reign of the Earth elf king Haemir. He despised the Energy elves, for he thought them too powerful to continue to live. So, he started what he called a “cleansing” of Rehhone. 

The others called it a genocide. 

As a last-ditch attempt to save what was left of the Energy elves, the Fire elf king Orrian brought any remaining Energy elves to his kingdom, and hid them there. But they were not safe there, and he stormed the Fire elf kingdom and purged any and all Energy elf he came across. This raised the tension between the two kingdoms, who already were not on good terms with one another, and there has been talk for many years of a full-fledged war. This happened nearly two decades ago, and tensions never calmed. Not with all the gossip and talk still swirling through the air about rumors. 

There has been rumors that the king overlooked one single baby from the Energy elves, but the rumor has been dismissed, for it is hard to miss a elf walking around with bright pink eyes. But of course, they were always just rumors. 

At first. 

Then came the “sightings”. Once in the Water elves, then again with the Air elves, and several times with Earth elves. None of them ever turned out to be true, of course. 

But now, it doesn’t matter. King Haemir has enough rumors, and wants them resolved once and for all. And for Aran Vallana, that just means waking up early and meeting the king.


End file.
